Dr. Serena Kogan
Dr. Serena Kogan is a posthumous antagonist in the 2009 film Terminator: Salvation. She was portrayed by Helena Bonham-Carter, who also portrayed Bellatrix Lestrange in the Harry Potter franchise, the Red Queen in Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, Dr. Julia Hoffman in Dark Shadows and Madame Thénardier in Les Miserables. History Serena Kogan was born in 1955 and had been working for Cyberdyne for 10 years before her death in 2004. In 2003, Serena persuaded Marcus Wright into signing a contract for Cyberdyne Systems to allow her to do 'research' on Marcus' dead body. She died of her terminal cancer in 2004, just sometime after Cyberdyne had been purchased by the Air Force. Despite the Cyberdyne company being shut down, her research was continued by Skynet to create Marcus for a reason, to survive Judgement Day and to harvest humans to bring back to Skynet by becoming a cyborg Infiltrator Prototype. When he was in the Skynet Central, Serena Kogan's face was used by Skynet itself to communicate with Marcus, pulled from his mind, as her image was the easiest to process. Personality Serena's personality at the beginning of the film was all 'nice and friendly' but the inside of her was selfish and greedy all along, she just wanted to experiment on a human to see the future of the machines. Later on, Skynet takes her appearance saying that Serena programmed Marcus Wright but he executed that programming 'beautifully'. Gallery Serena_Kogan_.png|Serena Kogan bearing a malicious smile. Serena_Kogane.png|Serena Kogan in Skynet Central. Skynet_shattered.png|Skynet's hologram image destroyed. Serena_Kogan.png|Dr. Kogan being promoted to head of biology at Cyberdyne Systems with her Ph.D in Genetics and Heredity in 1999. Kogan with cancer.jpg|Dr. Kogan being diagnosed with cancer in 2003. Serena Cyborg.jpg|Serena Kogan as a cyborg in the earlier concept. Dr. Kogan is evil.jpg|Serena Kogan portrayed as the main villain in the Terminator comics. Serena Kigan kiss.jpg|Serena Kogan sharing a kiss with Marcus Wright. Project angel.jpg|Serena Kogan's genetics project, Project Angel. Cancer serena.jpg|A news report from 2004 found by Marcus Wright in Skynet Central saying that Serena Kogan died of cancer. Marcus contract.jpg|The contract that Serena gave Marcus to sign to allow her to do research on his dead body. Trivia *According to Skynet when communicating with Marcus, Serena Kogan's face is the easiest for him to process. *In the Terminator comicbook series, Serena is portrayed as the main villain of the franchise. *Just as Marcus dies on the day of his death penalty, she is briefly shown greedily smirking at him as the screen fades to white. *Serena was a persuader, she wouldn't stop bugging Marcus until he agreed to sign the contract. *Despite Cyberdyne Systems being shut down and purchased by the Air Force, she still decided to continue her research and after she died, Skynet used her research as a boost for making more and more cybernetic organisms. *Her research lead to the creating of the T-800, the T-1000 and the T-X. *Some rumors state that she didn't actually die of her cancer but rather of the events of Judgement Day. *In a deleted scene of Terminator Salvation, she was originally intended to appear as a cyborg. An artwork of her as such was even shown as well. Also, she was intended to fight John Connor and Marcus alongside T-RIP n the film's climax. *She was originally intended to be portrayed by Tilda Swinton, who is known for her portrayal of Jadis the White Witch but was replaced by Helena Bonham Carter before filming. She accepted the part as her boyfriend-later-husband Tim Burton, is a Terminator fan. Navigation Category:Female Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Live Action Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Evil Creator Category:Posthumous Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Greedy Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Amoral Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pawns Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Psychopath Category:In Love Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Enigmatic Category:Comic Book Villains